


If the Right One Came Along

by jazznrajah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: Streaming, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Download Available, F/M, Fanmix, Fix-It, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist, at least our faves live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fíli x Sigrid mix from 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Right One Came Along

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some of my mixes.

** **

 

**i f t h e r i g h t o n e c a m e a l o n g**

_a fili x sigrid mix_ :: [[listen](http://8tracks.com/jazznrajah/if-the-right-one-came-along)|[download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o2tbn9taq98ubfw/itroca.zip)]

 

 **i’ve got this friend** ;  _the civil wars_  |  **stranger** ;  _elisa_  

 **behind walls of stone** ;  _david arkenstone_  |  **the beacon** ;  _a fine frenzy_  

 **can’t help falling in love** ;  _ingrid michaelson_  |  **planting the fields** ;  _mark streitenfeld_  

 **sticks & stones**;  _jónsi_  |  **brighter than the sun** ;  _colbie caillat_  

 **may you never** ;  _john martyn_  |  **reel around the sun** ;  _twelve girls band_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/74554984847) January 2014 on tumblr.


End file.
